Just for you
by LittlePinkDevil
Summary: [[...I’ll do anything...sacrifice even my happiness...just for you...]] She tried to be indifferent and not care. But, her love for him still remains. Sasuke x Sakura
1. Confusion, Suffering and Selfpity

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_

_**Just for you**_

_By: Ayumi011

* * *

_

**_Chapter 1 – Confusion, Suffering and self-pity

* * *

_**

_The sky is crying…_

_and so am I_

_My heart is torn_

_broken and shattered…

* * *

_

I looked at you there cradling the one you care most. The one you _loved_most and I grew angry and jealous. The girl was crying and you were hugging and soothing her.

_Why?_

Why are you doing that? Shouldn't you be calling _her weak? _She was like me years ago and you were hugging her?

You never hugged me when I cried.

You never whispered soothing words to calm me down.

You never even showed that you care.

_Instead…_

You say I'm annoying…

Say I am weak and pathetic

and just leave me there crying…

_alone…_

_But why?_

Why do you treat her differently? Why _her _and not me? What is so special about a girl that cowers immediately when in danger? Isn't it that you detest those types of people?

I trained really hard just for you to not call me weak anymore. But to no avail, you never noticed. I am strong now. I don't cry anymore. Better yet, do not even show the slightest emotions.

_But do you care?_

_No…_

All you care now is the cowering girl in your arms. The type of girl that you hated the most. The one you call _weak. _Like what you used you to call me before.

We are in the middle of a dangerous mission and you had permitted yourself to let your guard down by attending to that_ pathetic little weak_ crying girl.

_You aren't like that…_

You would have just ignored her cries and continue on fighting. She was just a tag-a-along on this mission.

_But why?_

_Do you really care for her?_

_Love…her?_

_No…_

_It can't be…_

Tell me, why _her? _Why _her _of all peopleWhy love someone who is weak and defenseless?

Remember, I was like that before …but you never even cared. And now, here is someone that is acting just like me years ago and you try protect her._ Cared_ for her…

_Please…_

_Don't do this…to me…_

I have done a lot. Sacrificed many things just for your sake. For you to notice me.

_I even waited…for you…_

Only for me to discover you had loved another? Didn't you paid any heed to my confessions before? Haven't you even noticed how many things have I given up just for _you?_ I guess there's no stopping you now…

I can't force you…

_To love me…_

_Like I do…_

I can only love you now from afar…

_Give you all my love…_

Even if you won't give it back…

As long as I know you are happy…

_Then I am too…_

Just remember that…

Whatever happens…

I'll always love you

_With all my heart…

* * *

_

_A/N: My second Naruto fic…just to warn you ahead… this is **not** a one-shot… hope you enjoy it! Please also leave comments since I'd like to know what are the things you like and don't like in this fic…btw, please also read my other fic **"Broken"** …it's also a Sasu/Saku fic…_

**_Ayumi011_**


	2. Pain, Sadness and Heartache

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_A/N: Here's the second chapter!… I'm really so glad all the work I had done had finally paid off… you don't wanna know how hectic this week has been…so busy with homework, lots of quizzes, there's this big school activity wherein all the sections from first to fourth are in some kind of competition… not to mention, I needed to write the second chap for this story…jeez, I'm boring all of you with all my whining and groaning already… so neway, I wanted to thank those who had reviewed… and before we continue, here are just some of my replies… since I'm such a lazy ass in replying to the reviewers, I decided to just reply in the fic that is…_

**_candycoatedkayla_**_ - - - -I'm glad you like this fic… I know that it's __not that really descriptive and has only a few words… but I just wanted to try something new once in a while…neway, pls. keep reviewing:)_

_**Ame Ulan **- - - - wow! Glad to know you really love this fic and in a __way you're somehow addicted to it…hehe…tnx a lot! __Hope you continue to review in the future! _

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 2 – Pain, Sadness and Heartache

* * *

_**

_My tears had dried,_

_I couldn't cry anymore…_

_I feel so numb _

_incomplete and empty…__

* * *

_

_I hate you…_

How could you do this? How could you let your guard down? Just because of one silly pathetic little girl?

_Why?_

_Please tell me…why? _

The mission was over…and so was the fight. You had gotten injured…_badly. _And here I am, trying to heal you. Trying my best to heal your own wounds while ignoring mine.

I don't care, actually…because no matter how I try to heal my own wounds… they _never_ seem to fade…they will forever stay…because, even if I look healthy on the outside… I'm injured on the inside…

_I always feel pain…_

I exerted all my strenght…all the chakra I have. Just for me to heal you. I hated seeing people hurt. Especially _you…_

_Tell me…why?_

_Why would you do this?_

Why risk you life for another? You had almost died trying to protect this _girl. _The enemy had charged towards her. You had ran, pushing her out of the way and took the blow for yourself.

_Why didn't you defend yourself?_

_You were so foolish…_

I know that before, you would try to protect me…yet, you would always make sure you don't do anything foolish and hurt yourself. But this _girl…_ this girl made you do things you wouldn't have done before when we were genins.

I admit that I felt crushed when I saw you come back to Konoha… a girl walking beside you. You were smiling…something I never thought would ever happen.

_Are you really that happy being with her?_

I thought that you would go for girls that are strong… girls that are powerful and _never weak_. But this girl, was none of that. I doubt that she even knows how to defend herself…let alone do any techniques.

_But…why?_

Please…tell me, why? Why _her_? Why chose _someone_ who could be a _burden_ to you like I was years ago?

_Why?_

I know…that I too was a burden to you….but I changed…I trained hard so I can be strong… strong enough that you would notice me.

_But you didn't…_

You _never_ once spared a glance at me…

You _never_ once looked at the success and strength, I now have…

All your attention has been with this _girl…_

_I still don't understand…_

I lightly touched your shoulders, healing them in the process. I looked at your face, scrunched up in pain. I know you'll be okay. You always were…

_Please…tell me the reason…_

_Why you care so deeply for this girl…_

I know that this girl is very _pretty_. She has shiny long auburn hair that reaches to her waist and enchanting beautiful cerulean orbs…unlike _me_…who has an abnormally huge forehead, weird green eyes and my hair is still as short ever since the Chuunin exams.

_Please…don't do this to me…_

But, still amidst the beauty of hers…she is _weak_… she couldn't defend and protect herself… she would only depend on your strength… and because of that, you are _hurt…_

_I hate her…_

Because, she had caused you pain… she had hurt you… made you sacrifice yourself to protect her…

_But…why?_

Why would you do this? Why would do foolish things like these for _her_ without even caring whether or not you will get hurt? Why would you tolerate all the pain you felt just to make sure she was okay?

_Are you in… love?_

_It can't be…_

It certainly can't be…I refuse to believe it. I refuse to believe you would sacrifice everything just for the likes of her… a girl that is _weak and defenseless… _

_Please…no…_

_Don't do this to me…_

But, thinking about it…maybe you are. Because I see myself in you… sacrificing everything for the person you care…not even caring if you got hurt, rejected or even feel pain and suffering…

_Can it be?_

I had done those foolish things because I care for you… even l_oved _you…and now you are doing the same thing… not for me… but for this _girl… _

_I can only swallow the pain…_

I know I am trying to accept the truth…forcing myself to believe that you would never love me back…

_I can only tolerate the suffering…_

You have _her_ now…and you wouldn't need me anymore…you _never _did and never ever will…

_I can only embrace the sadness…_

You are _happy_ now…happy to be with _her…_ happy that you have her… happy to have met someone like her… happy to _love_ her…

_I can only endure all the heartache…_

_Just for you…__

* * *

_

_A/N: so…how was the second chap? I hope you like it! Please leave comments once again… I'd really appreciate it! Thanks a lot! _

**_Ayumi011_**


	3. Indifference, Clarity and Numbness

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_-_

_-_

_A/N: Hello, minna!… here is the third chapter! …I'm really sorry for the long update since I've been busy with schoolwork these days… I know some of you pointed out that the second chapter was very much like the first… hehe… I didn't really realize that… so, I…ummm… apologize for my stupid mistake… I'll make it up with the third chapter…There will be flashbacks in the chapter so that you can understand the story better. It's still slightly about Sakura depressed and sad like the two previous chapters but a whole lot different. I hope guys would like this chapter, even if it was poorly written. I did work hard for this, you know. While writing this chapter, I was listening to gloomy and sad piano instrumentals (One of them is the piano instrumental specifically from the Naruto series, huhu… so sad) so that the sad atmosphere would sink in and I could write better. Hope you like the result of my hardwork and sleepless nights. Well, let's not listen to my nonsense babbling and let's read the story!_

_-_

_-_

_My whole-hearted thanks to the following:_

_tarzi-kins __**(I'm glad you think so. Thanks for reviewing.)**_

_SasukeSakura4life__** (Thanks…teehee…luv your penname…)**_

_SasukeandNejicuties__** (Thanks for the review…)**_

_liandrin __**(I'm not sure in the future chapters but for now, it's mostly Sakura's POV)**_

_LittleOneX3 __**(Thanks… nn)**_

_Momo-chan X3 __**(You'll know soon enough and no, it's not ino)**_

_Viciouz Vixen __**(read and find out)**_

_Ame Ulan __**(Thanks for being a loyal reviewer!)**_

_candycoatedkayla __**(I'm glad you reviewed again…nn)**_

_Triple Soul __**(Keep reading and you'll know…)**__  
_

_-_

_-_

_Thank you so much for the reviews!_

_Anyway, on with the story!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Just for you**_

_By: LittlePinkDevil _

* * *

_**Chapter 3 **__**– Indifference, Clarity and Numbness**__

* * *

_

_I am numb to the pain that I feel…_

_As I stare ahead,_

_I can see only darkness…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

There was nothing she could do.

But, accept the fact.

There would be no future between her and Sasuke.

_-_

_-_

_-_

…_3 months ago…_

_-_

_-_

_She ignored the painful ache inside of her and put on a bright smile._

'_Welcome back, Sasuke…'_

_He turned to her and gave her a blank stare._

'_Hn…'_

_Even with the pain, she continued to smile._

'_I see you've brought someone with you…is she your girlfriend?'_

_He smirked and nudged the girl beside him._

'…_Umm…Hi, I'm Yumi.'_

_For a moment, her smile faltered but no one noticed. The girl was beautiful… auburn tresses and cerulean eyes._

'…_nice to meet you, Yumi. I'm Sakura, by the way, Sasuke's former teammate.'_

…_Teammate_

_That word echoed in her head. Knowing, she was nothing but a comrade and acquaintance._

'_I'm sorry, but I have to cut this meeting short. I've got other business to attend to…'_

_Sasuke nodded and Yumi gave a small smile._

'_I'm glad you're back, Sasuke… and Yumi, it was nice meeting you.'_

_She turned her back and walked away from them. She could no longer control herself…_

…_and tears cascaded slowly from her eyes. Her heart broken._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Even if reality cruelly slapped her in the face,

…she still tried and hoped for a slight chance.

_-_

_-_

…_A week ago…_

_-_

_-_

_He was injured and lying down in a hospital bed. _

_She was the one assigned to heal him._

'…_so, um…how are you and Yumi doing?'_

…

_He didn't answer and just lifted his head to stare at her._

_She flinched slightly and avoided his intense gaze._

'…_well, I was just asking since it's been a while since I've seen you two.'_

…

_No answer came and she decided to just keep quiet._

'_Hn…we're fine.'_

_His was cold and distant, as if he was uncomfortable about the topic._

_She stared at him for a moment, confused at his behavior._

'…_umm…I'm glad to hear that.'_

_She lowered her head and continued to heal his wounds._

'_You know…I'm glad you found someone you love.'_

…

'_I mean after all your suffering, you deserve to at least be happy…'_

…

_She continued to heal him, not daring to look up to his face._

'…_I still love you, you know.'_

_She paused, trying to control her tears from falling._

…

'_Sakura…'_

_His voice soft and hesitant._

_She closed her eyes for a moment, her head still lowered down._

'_But, I'm glad that you're happy with someone…'_

…

'…_even if that someone, isn't me.'_

'_Sakura…'_

_Slowly, she opened her eyes and gently touched his arm, the wound now healed._

'_Don't worry about me interfering…'_

…

_Her words are the complete opposite of what she felt._

'…_since, I'm happy that you're happy too.' _

…

_She stood up and headed for the door._

'_My job is done here. Ja ne, Sasuke…'_

_She whispered and exited the room._

_-_

_-_

…_Goodbye, Sasuke…_

_I'm letting you go…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

But, she still couldn't let him go.

Not now, not ever.

Because, _he_ was her _life…_

_He_ was her _everything…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

…_a__ few hours ago…_

_-_

_-_

'_Sasuke!'_

…

_She ran towards him, as his body swayed from the impact of the blow. _

'_Damn it! Sasuke!'_

…

_She checked for his pulse and felt relieve he was still alive._

'…_you idiot.' _

…

_She murmured silently to herself, as her charka enhanced hand continued healing his wounds._

'_I don't know what you see in that girl to be risking your life for this…'_

…

'_But, if you're happy with her…'_

…

'…_then, so be it.'_

_A lone tear fell from her eye and she furiously wiped it._

_-_

_-_

_-_

She tried to be _indifferent_ and _not_ care.

She tried to be _strong_ to numb the _pain._

She even tried to move on.

But, her _love_ for him still remains…

_-_

_-_

_-_

'_I see you've brought someone with you…is she your girlfriend?'_

_-_

_-_

'…_I still love you, you know.'_

_-_

_-_

'…_even if that someone, isn't me.'_

_-_

_-_

'…_since, I'm happy that you're happy too.' _

_-_

_-_

'_I don't know what you see in that girl to be risking your life for this…'_

_-_

_-_

'…_then, so be it.'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

A love, unconditional and boundless.

A love, unreturned and ignored.

_Unrequited love…_

_-_

_-_

* * *

_A/N: Whew! Finally, third chapter finished! This is, by far, the longest I've written. I know that it must have confused most of you since I'm like repeating Sakura's feelings and situation which are explained already in the previous chapters. But, this chapter is mainly written so that you guys would get the whole picture of the story. How Sakura become like this…who the mysterious other girl is…etc… I really hope you like the chapter… Don't forget to give reviews, okay? Constructive criticisms and suggestions are welcome! No flames! If you don't like the story, then don't read it…_

_**LittlePinkDevil**_


	4. IMPORTANT! Read it!

**Author's note:**

_Hello, minna!_

_I'm sorry for not updating for while. I'm really busy with schoolwork and had a major writer's block on the next chapter. I've started already but it still has to be finished. Anyway, I have a proposal for all you. I been meaning to ask all of you, if you still want me to continue writing this story since I know very well I suck. Truthfully, I have a slight inclination to throw this fic into the trash bin. So, I'll ask you guys to vote whether or not I continue the story... or if you guys decide for me to continue it, would you want me to re-write the whole story and chapters? Please tell me so that I will know of your opinions. Thank you all for your support._

_**LittlePinkDevil**_


End file.
